The Dance Recital
by zorak coast to coast
Summary: girlpeen!Santana gets hard during Brittany's dance recital and masturbates in the middle of the crowd. Afterwards they take it to the backseat and get it on.


**A/N:** Smut for the Glee kink meme. Enjoy and blaze on. :D

Santana takes a seat in the front row of the auditorium. She's here to see Brittany's dance recital. She waits for the lights to go down, looking through the program. She sees that there's a couple of group numbers before Brittany has a solo. She patiently waits through the group numbers her eyes glued to Brittany the whole time.

The stage lights flash red as Brittany step into the spotlight. Santana notices immediately that she's wearing considerably less clothing than she was earlier. Santana feels her cock twinge as Brittany locks eyes with her and smiles.

The music starts and Brittany begins dancing. It's totally mesmerizing the way she moves her hips. Brittany's still staring at Santana as she drops her ass to the floor then picks it back up slowly. When Brittany crawls forward on her hands and knees Santana hears a woman behind her complain about how inappropriate Brittany's dance is and leave. Santana shoots her a nasty look but quickly returns her focus to Brittany's grinding body. Santana's totally wishing there was a pole up there with Brittany, but Brittany's doing an amazing job without one. Santana feels the crotch on her jeans tightening and realizes she's got an ever hardening erection. Brittany continues working her hips, feeling at her own body sensually. Santana's got a tent in her pants at this point, and throws her coat over her lap and stealthily goes for the zipper on her jeans. She looks around and sees that everyone else is as enthralled as she is, so she pulls her cock out under her coat and starts stroking at it.

Brittany's popping her chest and working her hips to the music as Santana starts jerking off furiously. She slouches back into her seat and smiles as Brittany notices the movement under the coat. This seems to get Brittany going, and she kicks her dancing up a notch. Brittany takes her bowler hat off and throws it at Santana who catches it with the hand that's not working at her hardened cock.

As Brittany finishes her number with a particularly complicated sets of popping and lock movements, Santana feels herself reach her orgasm. She knows instantly she's going to have to send her coat to the dry cleaners because she comes all over it and her hand. She wipes her cum off her hand on the coat.

Santana somehow manages to make it to the end of the dance recital, still with a raging hard on, without jerking off again. As soon as the last number ends she stands, grabs her coat and Brittany's hat, and makes her way backstage. Brittany's waiting for her there having quickly changed into her street clothes.

"That was... really hot," Santana says going in for a tight hug. Brittany can feel Santana's hard cock brushing against her and smiles big. She could tell she had gotten Santana hot and bothered during her performance, and in fact, Brittany had been more than aroused watching Santana jerk off in the front row.

"Backseat?" Brittany whispers into Santana's ear. Santana nods furiously and leads Brittany by the hand to her conveniently tinted SUV. As soon as the door of the back seat is closed, Brittany's on top of Santana kissing her hard. She undoes Santana's jeans and starts stroking hard at her cock, continuing their kiss. She lays Santana down across the back seat and takes her cock into her mouth. Soon she's swirling her tongue around Santana's head, hands still pumping at the shaft. Santana watches in fascination as Brittany starts deep throating her, head bobbing up and down. She feels her self rubbing at the back of Brittany's throat and lets out a deep groan.

Brittany continues working at Santana's cock until she feels Santana throbbing a bit and pulls back and continues stroking at Santana's large cock. Santana pulls a condom out of jean pocket and Brittany works it on then removes her own pants.

Soon Brittany's grinding her hips over Santana up and down. She loves the feel of Santana inside her and leans back to grab at Santana's thighs and picks up her pace. Santana hits her just right, and Brittany's face screws up as she lets out a deep moan, Santana's cock working her g-spot over and over. Brittany continues popping her hips, and Santana grabs tightly at her thighs. Santana feels herself on the edge of orgasm sooner than she would like, but she attempts valiantly to hold back for Brittany's sake. Brittany works her hips in small circles over Santana's cock, and Santana loses it. She pops up, shoves Brittany into the leather upholstery of the back seat, and starts pounding hard into her.

Santana feels herself shooting her load before she knows it. After a few more thrusts, she pulls out, ducks her head down and licks at Brittany's entrance. She swirls her tongue inside then licks from the inside back out and up to Brittany's clit. Brittany's still moaning loudly, and quickly comes undone as well as Santana sucks her clit into her mouth and flicks hard at it. Santana licks up after herself, and pulls Brittany's pants back on for her. She replaces her cock inside her pants, sits up and gives Brittany a interesting tasting kiss then hops back into the driver's seat and drives Brittany home feeling very satisfied with herself.


End file.
